


The Host Club

by Nekokolove



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Sex, human/turtle, human/turtle relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokolove/pseuds/Nekokolove
Summary: Raphael lives in an Apartment Complex. He works somtimes as Host to pay his bills and he is searching with a Newspaper add for a roomate.





	1. Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a really rough Rp I played whit my boy, parzival1. Grammar corrections are welcome!

Robert: knocks on the apartament door “Hello?”

Raphael: Opens the door “Hello there, welcome….”

Robert: looks up and freeze for a moment He..hello. Y..you said you need a roomate? Have sseen your ad in the Newspaper"

Raphael: "Yea it my ad, come. Im Raphael, And yeah im a big turtle, is that okay?”

Robert: “Sure i just needed a Moment” *gulbs and shacks his Hand”

Raphael: lets you in

Robert: goes into the apartment

“Do you live alone?”

Raphael: “Yep, Since Im 18, but sadly begin a personal trainer doesnt pay that much”

“You are a personal trainer?”

Raphael: “Didnt you notice? ” Flexes his muscles*

Robert: gulbs again and stares at his muscles“Wow you look…i mean they look good”

Raphael: *He grins and looks at you *

Robert: “Maybe you can help me training too” laughs a little

Raphael: “Sure thing. So, tell me what YOU do for a living?”

Robert: looks up too him and smiles a little bit"I propose me through with mini jobs, you know delivery and stuff”

Raphael: “ I see” Keeps walking “i will show you the room”

Robert: “You said you live here since 18 how old are you now?”

Raphael: “23 and counting. Here is” it’it’s a nice empty room whit a bed “So house rules: i dont enter in your room and you never enter mine. Unless you want to stare those are 50 extra bucks hahaha"

Robert: “Ok no problem. Thanks for let me live with you, i hope we getting friends” smiles and throws my bags into the room “Im Robert and Im 19 just that you know”

Raphael: “And another thing… People is going to in and and out here all the time… No questions”

Robert:“Ok no problem”

Raphael: “Then we have a deal” gives you his hand

Robert:shackes your hand“Just on more think, how much is the rent?”

Raphael: “Whatever you can pay for.”

Robert:“Are 250$ ok for you?”

“Ok great, I have to unpack my stuff see ya later”

Raphael: “Sure” goes out

now days pass and every night a new persons gets in raphs room and the poor guy has to sleep listening moaning and the walls shaking

Robert:“Morning man” hands Raph a coffee

Raphael: “Thanks man” accepts the coffe and sits, he looks tired

Robert:“Wow you look tired do you have bad sleep?”

Raphael: “Something like that…” he almost didnt sleep because the guest was some damm ninpho and he dindt cum

Robert:“Sits next to you and eat a toast*"I have bad sleeps too” (the walls are thin and he hear everything)“What are you doing today? You know cause the personal trainer thing and i thought you could…“

Raphael: "Yeah sure i can help you I have some equipment here you can borrow for start”

Robert:“Ok….wanna have sixpack beer as exchange?”

Raphael: "Sounds like a deal”

Robert:“Thanks man, where is your equipment? ”

Raphael: “In my room, in a duffel bag, you can go a get it if you want. But dont touch anithing else”

Robert:“Ok no problem”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Robert: *Stands up and goes into your room**Gets your bag and bring it into the living room* “Damn that’s heavy”*looks into the bag and get a huge dildo outta it* “Hey man…what’s that?”

Raphael: “What… WHAT are you doing??!!!”

Robert: “I..i did nothing i just get your bag with the weghts into the iving room and there was that”*Looks confused*

Raphael: *Gets the ting out of your reach and stores it * “You saw nothing.”

Robert: (thinks) “damn that was huge if he use that? If his dick is also that…i shouldn’t have this thoughts"

*awkward silence*

Robert: "So…it’s sunday wanna hang out or so?“

Raphael: "Lets start with that Training! Yea a good sweat!!!

Robert: "OK let’s do that!” (after 4 hours of training im exhausted)“can we…have a break?” *deep breath*

Raphael: “hehe, of course kid’ *Cheking you out not very subtly*

Robert: "Hey are you looking me on my ass?”

Raphael: *Dammm he saw me shit!*

Robert: *looks at your ass too**looks fast back*

Raphael: “You whish kid you dont even have payed… emm ”

Robert: “Can we have a beer break?“ *throwes at you a beer can*

Raphael: "Sure! I think I need it! ” Gets the beer and drinks it*

Robert: *Drinks my beer too* “So…do you have a past?”“Mine is not very special, school, get at 18 out of the house and live on my own now”

Raphael: “ Meh, its easy, I have a dad whit a dojo and three bros, mi big bro is following my dad steps and donny is at uni studing engeneering, mikey its the artsy one, I just needed my own space, worked hard and here I am, whit a roomie and working my ass off for rent and goods”

Robert: “ok that sounds like you had a good childhood and do you have still contact to your brothers?”*drinks from my beer*

Raphael: “Yep, sometimes we talk but Im pretty much the famillys fuck up so I prefer to keep comunication at minimun”

Robert: "Hey i found a very nice place at the rooftop wanna come with me?“ *get two fresh beer cans ready*

Raphael: "Sure, why not”

Robert: "goes on the rooftop sit at this place and hands you a beer*

(a beautiful sunset is over the city)

Raphael: *Drinks more* “Wow this seems like something mikey would paint”

Robert: " Yeah it’s beautiful i love this city …Is your brother a good artist? “

Raphael: "You bet he is. Its funny he can probably gets his ass out of weed and just sit to paint whit all his hippie friends and i will still begining the families fuck up”

Robert: Yeah it’s beautiful i love this city “Nah… you have a friend” *say whispering* (I hope you think the same)

Raphael: *Looks at you* “ You didnt get it right?”

Robert: "Getting what?“

Raphael: ” Dude, Im a host , you know money for my charms and sex. Thats why"

Robert: "Oh…yeah you know…the walls are thin, i had already thought something like that"

Raphael: “ yea, sorry about that. My familly just doesnt get it.It pays the bills so…”

Robert: "You don’t have to explain it to me"“Im just happy that i can live in an apartment. What you do it’s your own buisness”

Raphael: “Thanks…” looks at you and drinks the rest of the can and grins*

*drinks the rest too* “Don’t worry it doesen’t matters for me you are a cool dude”“Everyone has to pay his bills right?”

Raphael: “You know…”*grins harder*“You could be a really good host too.we need new flesh”

Robert: *laughs* “I dind’t get much sleep either so that woud be better then deliver pizza” *laughs harder*

Raphael: “hahaha, no really, you have this cute aura around you, we dont have a lot like you”

Robert: *blushes* “T.thank you man” *wishpers* “You are pretty hot”*looks at you and your big chest muscles*

Raphael: "Like what you see? ” *Host mode on*

Robert: "Y..yeah" *wanna touch them but to scared for you reacton*

Raphael: “It could be yours.. "gets closer to you”… for a price" *laughs hard*


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael: “It could be yours.. "gets closer to you”… for a price" *laughs hard*

Robert: *laughs too a little bit different* “W..which price?” *gets red all over his face*

Raphael: “Just kidding kid, the first is always on the house” *Looks at him whit a cocky smile*

Robert: “I..i don’t have much experience”

Raphael: “Are you kidding? Arent ya’ a virgin right?”

Robert: *looks ashamed* “m..maybe”

Raphael: “Maybe? Ha! Dont tell me virgin and into gigant turtles thats kinky kid!” *finishes beer* “well as you friend I cannot let you like this"

Robert: *is silently happy that you call him friend*“ok..i say it you are turn me on and you are the hottest thing i ever seen in my llife*"so..what are we doing now?” *all of his worries are away now*

Raphael: “thank you… let me tell you what im going to do"grabs his chin* ” Im goin to give you some really good memories of your first time Robert… but just when you want me to, so… what you want me to do now?“

Robert: *looks at him with bright eyes* *kisses you* *says whispering* "im all yours”

Raphael: *kisses him and caresses his tigh* ” as you wish"*kisses him full tounge and starts to lift him “lets go to somewere more private, like my room”

Robert: *kisses you with fulll tongue too* *feels his huge tongue inside my mouth*

*goes to his room because Robert bed will not stand his heavy body*

Robert: *lays on the bed*

Raphael: *He kisses your neck and touches you everywere untill he founds the bulge in his pants and rubs it*

Robert: “nnnghh” *feels his huge hand and tongue* *smiles and moans*

Raphael: “you better keep your moans for later , this is just getting started”

Robert: *rubs his bulge too looks you into his eyes smiles and breath heavy*

Raphael: “so, how you wanna do this kid? I can be very gentle… or i can be more rough”*takes off Roberts pants and shirt*

Robert: “mmmh whatever you want” *breaths heavy*

Raphael: “well then” *looks in his drawer for some items* “lets start easy” *shows him the tube of lube an takes off his shirt*

Robert: *sees your full chest and the bulge gets bigger*“god your chest….” *bites his lip*

Raphael: “you know, if you keep working out with me you can have something like this”*lais on him and kisses and have a little bites*

Robert: “mmmmh yes that would be great” “hehe…working out like this too?” *looks him in the eyes*

Raphael: *takes of his underwear* “its all in the same package” grins*

Robert: “grins and gets excited as he sees his huge bulge *

Raphael: *He goes down on him and licks his dick a little*

Robert: "nnnghh yeaaass” *bites in his lip**opens Raphaels pants**rubs his really huge bulge*

Raphael: “Not now, first we need to take care of this” *takes Roberts penis in his mouth and sucks and fingers your butt*

Robert: “Nnngnhhh god you are..nngngghh fuuuuck”

Robert: *gets Raphaels dick out his boxers and get big eyes*“ Damn you are *nnghhhhg* huuuuuge”

Raphael: “Yea. I know, but dont worry we are going to get you ready for it”*Lubes his fingers and shove it upp his hole*

Robert: “Ok…good to hear” *laughs a bit*“nnnghhgh!“

Raphael: "how it feels like… tell me. ” *Twist his fingers inside him*

Robert: “ohh your finger is so "nnnghh” huugee “ ahhhh! oh gooooodd”“do you thiiiink he will go full "nngnngh” in?“

Raphael: "Waaah, hold on kid, i have you covered"puts in him the cock ring*"now its not okay to come so fast”

Robert: “oh shit…that will be a looong nhhight”

Raphael: “now even if i would love to finger fuck you all the day” puts his dick near his mouth*

Robert: “everything just gimme your cock” *licks the head**massage his balls*

Raphael: “Are whe ansious arent we?, Weel turn aroun in all fours it would be the best”

Robert: “im not ansious!” *wanna show him and sucks his head*

Raphael: *Growls on pleasure*“ come on, im going to show you what is good” stops Robert and turns him around*

Robert: *sucks a little bit deeper and massage his huge balls* “mmmhmh”*bites in hi lip* yyeeaas gimme everything what you have" *grabs a pillow*

Raphael: *Rubs his dick between his buttcheecks* “You ready for me?”

Robert: “oohoh yeeass im ready for it since i have seen you the first tiiime”*moans in pleasure*

Raphael: “Good, i knowed too your ass would be mine"Penetrates him and start trusting slowly*

Robert: "nnngnhh” *grabs the pillow harder*

Raphael: Start trusting ha little harder* “You better be warming up kid, this "trusts very hard*"Its going to be goood”

Robert: “ooohohh yeeeaasss” nnngnghhh you feel sooo gooooddd"*trust into his direction*

Raphael: Slaps his ass a little* “how about that?”

Robert: “nnngnhgh! hahrder!”

Raphael: “You whishes are my comand” slaps harder and trust faster*

Robert: “if thiis is your ” ngggh" traiing program we should totally di it more “aahah” often"“nnngngnh yeeeaaasss” *bites in his own lip hard**thrust faster too*

Raphael: “Is is kid, I hope you can keep it whit it” starts fapping Roberts dick even with the ring" I hope you dont want to come now"

Robert: “everything just don’t stoooop”

Raphael: “I wanna do this the whole niiiight ahhh you are so goood”

Robert: “Do whatever you waaant just don’t stooop”

Raphael: “Hehehe sure… ninpho”*Trusts harder*

Robert: *grabs the pillow harder*“nnnghh!”“gimme everything you haave nnngnngh”

Raphael: *He penetrast him fully and hits his prostate hard* “Shit kid, you are so good”

Robert: “oh fuuuuuck!”“nnngnghh oh goooood you feeels so good i fucking love iiit”

Raphael: “great, now i think IM gonna cum”

Robert: *gets his ass full up so he has better Access*

Robert: “nnnghhh yeeasss cum in me”*grabs the pillow as hard as he can*

Raphael: *Takes of the cock ring* “Yesssss” *cums inside him like a damm volcano*

Robert: “aahahahannngngnhgh”*feels every cum thrust and him is full in while that**cums too*

Raphael: “pwef” sits on the bed* “ that was nice…”

Robert: “sits next to you too and watch how much cum flows outta my butt*"shit i…i can’t walk for days”“that was fucking the best fuck in my life” *kisses him with tongue*

Raphael: *kisses back*“it wasnt like the first fuck of your life?haha”

Robert: “it was and will be the best fuck in my life…exept you do it better ext time” *smiles at him and throws the pillow at you playfully*looks at Raphs dick and sees how huge it really is* “damn i can’t belife that was full inside me”

Raphael: “You better belive it, you are a quuen size kid”“I will guess it will be a next time” says sadly*

Robert: *looks at you and kisses you again* “i don’t wanna leave the bed without you”“i wish i could you give a something in exchange for that that was fucking intense”

Raphael: “you are wellcome kid”

Robert: *cuddels him*

Raphael: “lets just keep it like that… i know how this is”

Robert: “ok i take it like that”“now i need a shower wanna join?”“…Raphael?”“you look so sad why that?”

Raphael: “Its just…You are… and I am…You dont need to do nothing for me again… ”

Robert: *cuddles you close*“i will do everything you have make me so happy like i was never in my life before”“And i wanna do the same for you”“it doesent matters for me what you are” “you make me happy and i hope i can make you too”

Raphael: Is surprised but accepts you"okay… okay.“

Robert: Smilles and hugs him*

Raphael: "lets shower, we need it”“hugs you back”

Robert: “yeah totally* Smiles and stand up*"aww shit” *hold his butt"

Raphael: “hehe"carries you like a princess"i will help you”

*They get in the bath room*

Robert: *looks up to you happily*


	4. Chapter 4

*Phone rings*

Raph :“i can’t speak now mikey i fucking a guy”

Mikey : “okay…. so just A GUY?”

Raph: “I fuck my roomate ok?.Now quit talking im busy here”  
*in the background* “OH YES RAPH HARDER!”

Mikey: “Okay call you later bro”

Raph:“yeah whatever” *hangs up*

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Robert:*wakes up next raph* “ morning man”

Raph:“huuuummm” wakes up* “morning…”

Robert:*sees you having a boner* “looks like someone wakes up too” *smiles*  
“wanna drink a coffee?”

Raph:“wanna have breakfast?” Grins*(How much time has passed?)

Robert:(it*s 8 am) *smiles* yeah why not?“ +crawls to you and licks your dick*

Raph:"Yess babe…”*caresse your head*

Robert:*licks your tip and sucks*“mmmhmh”*let you take over control*

Raph:*pushes your head so you go depper*

Robert:“mmmhmhmh”*fapd you a little bit while that and massage your balls*  
*sucks harder*

Raph:“Shit kid keep going and Im gonna cum”

Robert:*faps harder and goes all the way down*“mmhmhmhm”

Raph:“Like that yesss gnnnhh” comes hard in your mouth*

Robert:*gulp gulp slurp*“mmhmh now i need a coffee” *licks the rest from my lip*

awkwardcat-tmnt  
“ Sure kid , lets go”  
*Goes to the kitchen, they still naked*

Robert:*walks outta your room and makes a coffee**  
*makes toast*

Robert:*hands you a cofee*

Raph:“Mmmmmm"checks out your ass**acepts coffee*

Robert:*grins and check out yours*"damn i could look at your ass all day”*drinks*

Raph:“Same here” grins*

Raph:*Sipps coffee*

Robert:“hehe” *hold my ass to you so you have a better look*  
“last night was great we should totally do it again”

Raph:“Now Im kind of hungry”

Robert:“gives you a toast*

Raph:*grabs your ass*"Not that… Im hungru for you” corners you around the kitchen*

Robert:*holds on the fridge* “hehe it’s all yours”*kisses you with tongue**grabs your ass too*

Raph:*growls lustfully and grabs your ass harder* “Now bend over”

Robert:*growls and bend over*“take me right here”“fuck me like you never did something else”

Raph:“Im gonna, belive me”*fingers tour ass  
Your*

Robert:“nngnghnh yeaaass” *bites in my lip*

Raph:*Fingers just a little more and then penetrates you*

Robert:“nnngnnhg fuck me alreaaadyy i neeed you inside meeee”*holds on the fridge*

Raph:“Have it kid” *goes all the way in*

Robert:“aaahaha!nnngnhnghnh”*growls lustful**moans loud*

Raph:“Yea, how you want it kid?”*trust slowly*

Robert:“however you want just take me right here”*moans louder**hold on the fridge closer**bend my ass up*

Raph:“Okay then”*trust like a crazy*

Robert:“aaaahahah shiiiittt” “nngnghnhngh yeeaaass don’t stoopp”*moans as loud as i can*

Raph:*keeps trusting harder and harder*

Robert:“nngnghnnghgh fuuuuuyeaassss”  
*grabs your back*

Raph:“Nnnnghh yea, like that, babe”

Robert:“ngnngnhgnh gonna cuuuummmm”*hold my dick so i don’t cum too early, bend my ass full up*

Raph:“God , I LOVE when you bend all for me”

Robert:“ngnngnhngh i love when you ngnhgnhn fuuuuckkk meee”*moans and growls like crazy*

Raph:*trust and finaly realise your dick so you can come

Robert:“ngngnnghn aaaahhh!”

Raph:*comes*

Robert:*cums on the floor and the fridge*“ngngnhnhnyeeaass fill me upp*”

Raph:*fills you whit cum and also cums into your back*

Robert:*breaths heavy*“ahhhh…that*i love you”*breaths deep*

“SURE” goes behind you*  
“I love you too. And I love to fuck ya’ in the mornings”

Robert:“ we can do that every morning” *kisses you*“i hit the shower wanna join?”*wiggles my ass*

Raph:“SURE” goes behind you**enters the showee and turns on the hot water* “You know…”

Robert:“yeah?”“takes the soap*

Raph:*starts whashing himself* "The other day Mikey, my little brother called and it reminds me, in some moment I have to come back home, to the lair”

Robert:*wahses myself too* “oh yeah you told me from him”  
“and are you doing that?”

Raph:“Aaaaand It means Im going to mention you… plrobably… kind of…dunno”

Robert:“oh really? That would be cool?”*washes myself more hotter*

Raph:“Its familly reunion, just that… well… I dunno if you wanna come…”

Robert:“sure i wanna come”“just if you want”

Raph:“Its not going to be easy … my father knows Im a rebel but I dunno What is he going to think when I show him Im dating a human”

Robert:“he will take it like it is.”

Raph:*scrubs your back*

Robert:“donn’t worry *enjoys it* "everything will going well”

Robert:*kisses you*“i promise”

Raph:“I hope so babe… I HOPE SO”

Robert:“so i am your…boyfriend now?”*smiles*

Raph:“ I dont dont say I love you to all the guys I get laid you know?”

Robert:“sure im fine with that”“but i can say it to you or?”*kisses you more*

Raph:“Of course…"kisses you*

Raph:"Im going to show ya where I work tonight”

Robert:*growls and plays with your plaston* “let’s stay here for a while..the water is so warm…” *looks at you hot*  
“ok do that i wanna see it”

Raph:“As you wish”*smiles*

Robert:*smiles back and kisses you*


	5. Chapter 5

Raph:“Lets go kid, since its youf free day I want you to relax, my treat!”

Robert:“Ok where are we going?”*follows you*

Raph:“To my club, since both are free,. We will grab a few drinks and you meet the place im gonna quit soon”

Robert:“ok sounds good”

Raph:“If everything goes good, im not gonna be working there animore soon. I will get payed more as p.t sooo…”

Robert:“ With my money too is gonna be easier, And you are a really good p.t” *Shows him his bigger arm Muscles*

Raph:“Hehe, of course.Here we are!” * The club its huge and elegant whit los of couchs every were, mutants and humans chatting and enjoyng like there is no tomorrow*

Robert:*Looks with big eyes at the Neon signs and gets closer too you*  
“Wow that Club is huge…”  
“Since when do you work here?”

Raph:“Yup, it is. Almost since I left home. Come on, dont be shy, this place has the best drinks” *enters whit you*

*Lots of mutants pass near you murbling thins like “Hey you want some company handsome?” And stuff*

Robert:*takes a deep breath and enters. The Club looks nice and the Air is filled with the scent of Alcohol, smoke and Perfume*

Robert:“No thanks i already have one” *looks at you with a smirk*

Raph:“You take seat, I need to speak whit my boss and I come back” Looks at a lizard girl with a really sexy dress with too much cleavage “Hey Mona, hello, can you get the kid a drink please?”   
Mona: “Hi raph, sure, what do you wannt handsome?”  
Raph:“Im going to be back soon” *goes to talk with his boss*

“Sure Raph” *looks at his ass as he goes* “I take a Whisky with Ice please”

Mona: “In a tail swag! ” *Goes for the drinks*

Raph:*Sees mikey in the distance* “Mikey?”

Mikey:“Hey man how is going?”*Goes for a High three*

Raph:*highs thee whit him*“What are you doin here? Now you stalk me?”

 

Mikey:“No i am here for you i din’t found you in your Apartment and that’s the only other place i know where you hang out sometimes”  
Raph:“Yea well great, today im just chilling and i have company”

Mikey:“Oh who is he?”(think) “god hope not another slut again….”

Raph:“Its errr my… its a long story, and who its the girl? ”

Mikey:“oh that’s my…girlfriend” *hugs her*

Agus :“Im Agus, Hi! ”

Mikey:*kisses her*“We are in a Relationship” *smiles*

Raph:“Your what?” (Thinks) fuuuuuck dad its going to love this

Mikey:“Yeah you know she is the best girl in the World* *lift you up and kiss you*

Agus*she kisses Mikey* “Oh, you! ”

Mikey:*smiles and blushes* “Yep…and who is your Company?”(thinks) Dad is going to kill us…

Raph:“Okay… someone want a drink? I think I need one” *walks where robert is”

Robert:“Hey Raph!”*looks at Mikey and Agus*

Raph: “He is my baby bro, Mikey, he is robert, she is His girl”  
Agus: “Hello!”

Robert: “Hey *gives you and Mikey my Hand*  
Mikey: “Nice too meet you!”*shakes his Hand*  
Agus: *hand shakes*

Raph: *sits in the couch* “Okay mikey you got me, Im goin to visit dad an the others, what about next week?”

Mikey: “Yeah sure I will come with you”*looks at Robert*“Is that your Company?”(thinks) puuuhh no slut….

Raph: “Of course you are” *put his arm around robert*“Yea, he is my boyfriend”

Robert: *smiles and blushes and lay his hand around raph too* “Im his Roomate”“And Boyfriend *kiss Raph*  
Robert: "It’s a long story, wanna order some drinks?”

Agus: “I will love to listen to it”  
Raph: “So, since we are all togheter, we can get ready for that familly reunion” *kisses you and lifst his arm* “Hey Mona! Drinks here pleace!”


End file.
